


Desire Me

by Yan (vamp_dad_yan)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamp_dad_yan/pseuds/Yan
Summary: Goro always knows exactly how to make Akira lose his mind, and Akira has never been more grateful for anything else.





	Desire Me

**Author's Note:**

> Top Goro is a blessing and a rarity, and here I am to deliver.

The room is quiet, the only sound that of Goro's slightly heeled shoes that echo as he walks in a leisure back and forth path, and his dear's soft breathing that the impatience building up inside of him calls for.  
And yet, it is impatience he can't do anything about, the red ropes holding him in place made sure of such. Goro has to admit, the royal red colour fits Akira's pale and reasonably marred skin quite well, the passion's colour for a boy who breathes in air and breathes out the very fire of life.

And today, Goro was planning to set another kind of flame ablaze inside of the younger man.  
That, of course, being the flame of pure desire.

Desire for pleasure.  
Desire for the sweet torment that will never end.  
Desire for him.

And so, he takes his time as he settles on the bed at last, smoothing out the sheets with his gloved hand before sitting down, as was only proper. Crossing his legs, he turns his head slightly to face Akira, a pleasant smile on his face, a smile that has Akira shaking in his restraints.

“Now then..” Goro begins, placing his hand on Akira's bare knee and delighting in the way his lover eagerly leans into his very touch. “I believe it's about time we get started. Say, what do you think I'll do?”

It was an unnecessary question, of course, but one Goro deemed amusing nonetheless. Akira, however, doesn't miss a beat with his answer, his tongue as quick and silver as ever.

“Whatever you please, your highness.” The answer is delivered with no less eagerness to the raven's tone than Goro would expect. Akira was an exceptional boy, after all. He knew just what the brunet liked, and so he will be rewarded for it.

“Very well, that's just the answer I was hoping to hear.” He says before reaching for the bedside table's drawer and pulling it open, closing it soon afterwards as he took hold of what Akira could tell was lube and something he couldn't see due to Goro closing it within his hand. His hips shifting slightly in anticipation, he supposed he'll find out soon enough. 

Goro was, yet again in no hurry as he opened the bottle of lube with a slight popping noise, seemingly focusing on applying it on the mysterious object as the faint scent of strawberry filled the room.  
Akira, to his joy and soon to be found despair, found out what the object was mere moments later as his lover took hold of his cock and slowly slid the ring shaped object along the currently flaccid shaft.

He supposed he was lucky that Goro chose to do this now, as they're easier to adjust without the full on erection, but it also meant he was making sure it won't slip under any circumstance, which promised Akira the pleasurable desperation he so craved.

A detail he noticed once the ring was down to his base was the slight extension at the bottom, acting as somewhat of a dull edged hook that held the underside of his balls, carefully placed at the centre.  
He supposed this was yet again Goro going out of his way to make sure everything goes as planned, and in a way, it was. Though it wasn't the full story.

Once it was settled nice and tight, Goro took a moment to inspect his handiwork before taking hold of Akira's cock, soon followed by slow and practiced strokes. The raven took it relatively well at first, taking increasingly deeper breaths as they continued in an effort to stay put and well behaved. After all, struggling too much might be punished later down the line, so it was in his best interest to keep as still as he can.

Of course, as those strokes continued in a pattern, the younger boy found himself slowly falling apart. It starts out small, his brows furrowing, his breath hitching and his eyes fluttering closed from time to time. Then, his fists start clenching and opening against the pillows piled up behind his back, he bites his lip, his toes curl every now and again. Lastly, his head falls back against the pillows, his breathing turned to panting as he strains to hold his hips from thrusting up into Goro's gloved hand which never felt more like it was made to fit around him so perfectly.

Goro, of course, observes all of this with a pleased expression. Falling apart and yet still trying to stay in line for Goro, just for Goro. It feeds into his desire to be desired and obeyed, and the detective can do little but smile at Akira's worked up state.  
And then..  
He lets go.

A whine almost leaves Akira, and though he bites it back it's his hips that betray him as they raise to chase after the pleasure again, but Goro denies him with a gentle yet firm grip on his hip that forces it back onto the sheets.  
“Now, now, be a good boy, Akira. You don't want to make your prince displeased, now do you?” Goro's tone is gentle, quiet and yet it feels like the most harsh threat Akira has heard through his 17 years.

He can't help but shiver.

“N.. no, your Highness.” A pause to catch his breath enough to speak. “I’ll behave.”  
The promise is enough for Goro to forgive it this time, he supposed, seeing how the brunet moves the hand on his hip away. Though Akira wishes he didn't stop touching him, he's also very aware of the fact that this is a good thing in the long run. And so, with a few more breaths, he lays limp against the pillows and the sheets again.

Once his lover is settled all nice and comfortable again, Goro decides to put the toy he brought to a good use. As his delicate and skilled fingers get to work, Akira does his best to stay put despite the natural curiosity that builds up in the back of his mind.  
What was Goro-

The sudden yet intense vibration that reaches Akira's very core before the buzzing of it can even reach his ears makes it very clear to him. The sensation is directly at his shaft's base and between his balls, and it's intense enough to leave Akira gasping, his body tensing up, toes curling and fists clenching as he throws his head back.

Goro, on the other hand, is the picture of composure as he leans back to observe his boyfriend's newfound pleasure. Or perhaps torment would describe it better, with how the younger of the two gasped for air desperately and turned his head from side to side soon enough.

“I suppose that means you enjoy the little surprise I had for you.” He speaks in the calmest tone, and if Akira wasn't losing his mind already, he was sure he'd be doing so now from that voice alone. “I made sure to choose the one with the strongest vibration for my beloved thief. Aren't I a thoughtful master?”

A few seconds go by in silence save for Akira's desperate panting and moaning, and Goro isn't satisfied by it in the least. And so, he leans in closer between Akira's spread thighs, his hands on the raven's chest.  
“I asked you a question.”

Before Akira can even phantom any sort of answer, or even what the question was, he lets out a loud moan as one of Goro's hands busies itself with pinching and pulling on his nipple. His chest was generally a sensitive area, and coupled with the stimulation he was already receiving, it was almost too much.  
Almost, but not quite. Not quite because Goro wouldn't allow Akira to become overstimulated this early on.

“Yes! Yes, you are, master!” The answer earns Akira another harsh pull, and he almost yells. “Yes, y..you are, Prince Goro.” He corrects himself, though it was already getting difficult to so much as speak.

“Good boy~” Goro's praise is followed by him leaning even further forward, pressing his soft lips against Akira's which are already messy and slightly swollen from how he bit them earlier. It starts off as chaste and gentle, despite Akira moaning into the kiss from the vibrations as well as Goro soothingly circling his now somewhat red nipple.  
Soon, however, the detective takes advantage of the thief opening his lips to moan and slips his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Akira puts up no fight, as if he could at this point and simply lets Goro explore his mouth with his tongue all he wants.  
Goro takes note of the taste of coffee as he kisses Akira, and he can't help but be satisfied with the familiar flavour.

Soon enough, though, the kiss is broken as Goro pulls away. It leaves behind a string of saliva that briefly connects the two before it breaks off to fall onto Akira's chin. Akira finds himself breathless, his eyes half closed and cheeks covered in an alluring red tint as he pants yet again, and Goro is certain that is a face he'll see whenever he closes his eyes for the rest of the week.  
Deciding not to waste time simply watching anymore, though, the brunet shifts some so that one of his legs would be on the other side of Akira's bent one, leaving him with a thigh pressed between Akira's legs just like he presses Akira's thigh between his own, allowing himself the luxury of grinding against it some as he considers his next movement briefly.

Once his mind is made up, he kisses Akira again, though briefly and then continues to trace kisses from his lips to his jawline and down his neck. The kisses are soothing in nature, and yet Akira feels as though they're setting his skin on fire with each gentle and affectionate touch.  
Little does he know, however, that he will only begin to melt just as quickly and just as sweetly as chocolate once Goro begins to bite instead of kiss, covering his neck and shoulder in red bitemarks that are sure to bruise afterwards. Akira can't be happier, and the only way he might reach that point would be if he could still think enough to linger on the thought of seeing Goro's marks in the mirror every morning in the following few days.

Sadly, Akira can't quite focus on these sensations for long, as he feels his abdomen tightening at last, feeling as if he was on the very verge of climax, and Goro, noticing how his dear started squirming and how his breaths grew shorter and more erratic, could only chuckle under his breath as he moved to kissing along the boy’s collarbone and chest where the ropes allowed.

Akira's breathing grows quicker, shorter and Goro simply grinds his hips against the raven's thigh, as if indulging him in some way. When his eyes screw shut with a drawn out moan, the devilish grin on Goro's lips before he closes his lips around the still untouched bud is indescribable.  
And, just as he expected, a whine follows afterwards. And then, as if completely innocent, Goro kisses the nipple he played with briefly and leans back somewhat, drawing the leg between Akira's closer to press against his balls, pressing the smaller hook-like part of the ring further and making Akira all but scream as the sensation grew stronger.

“What's the matter, dear?” There it is again, that pleasant tone but with a sadistic note to it that always appears when Goro gets in the mood to torment his lover. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, he offers a close eyed smile to the struggling teen. “Surely, you weren't expecting to be allowed to cum this early, correct?”

In all fairness, Akira should have expected this, he should have and yet..  
He doesn't have the energy to talk yet, and so he merely shakes his head. Goro seems to be satisfied with this, and so he starts trailing his fingers along Akira's thigh as he relaxes back into the position he was in before.  
“Perhaps,” he begins as his hips grind against Akira's other thigh yet again, the younger boy feeling something similar to hunger as that cloth covered hardness rubs against him. “I'll just take you like this. It only seems proper that you wouldn't be allowed to cum until your prince is finished, after all. You're just a pretty little toy for me, after all, aren't you?”

And Akira, as much as he'll never admit it, finds himself somewhat wishing for such. Anything Goro wants, anything as long as it gets him full of the detective's cock and lets him have his cruelly denied release.  
And so, with a deep breath, the raven speaks.

“If.. if it would please you so, milord.” Goro seemed to be expecting more, and so he does his best to continue. “I am.. your toy to play with.. after all.” Pants interrupt his words as he speaks, seeing how that torturous toy gives him no peace.

“Just what I wanted to hear.” That much is all Goro says before he moves away, letting himself sit between Akira's legs before as he lets himself take a few moments to stop the vibrations that tortured Akira so. Yet despite that, the bound boy whines at the loss of that agonizing pleasure.  
Goro only smiles, grabbing the forgotten bottle of lube as he applies some to his gloved fingers. 

“Patience, dear. I want you to feel this before you have your dear toy back.” Akira can't offer a verbal reply at the moment, but Goro decides to take his silence and slight spreading of his already spread thighs as an answer. With his dear on full display, he places one lubed finger on the ring before slowly tracing it down to Akira's entrance, Akira's legs trembling some in delicious anticipation.

He applies pressure, but doesn't quite penetrate, not until Akira has the audacity to thrust his hips forward impatiently. That is when Goro can't help a grin as he decides to hold Akira's hips down with his free hand.  
“Bad boy, I told you to be patient.”

Before Akira can even think to protest against Goro baiting him into disobedience, he gets exactly what he wanted soon enough. Goro thrusts one finger inside in a single smooth motion, Akira unable to help it as he moans at the sudden intrusion. The brunet, however, offers no mercy this time as he immediately starts thrusting his finger in and out at a steady pace, the second following soon after.

Akira can't do anything but moan and throw his head back once again as Goro's fingers go in and out of him at an even pace. Before too long, he thrusts the third finger inside, and Akira gasps, his thighs and cock twitching at the wonderful sensation of finally having something in him.  
It doesn't stop there, however, as the detective begins curling his fingers inside of him, searching for-

“A..aahhh..! There- hnng..!” Akira's voice rings out loudly, tone filled with ecstasy once Goro found exactly what he's been looking for, a triumphant smirk on his face as he keeps pressing into that spot again and again, Akira seeing stars with every thrust and losing himself as his body can't help but squirm.

“Look at you.. Pathetic.” The words are harsh, but they somehow only bring more pleasure to Akira who is losing his mind and whatever was left of it. His eyes growing glassy with tears, he shuts them closed as his moans increase in volume.  
“You'd do anything I ask, wouldn't you? Anything just so you can spill all over yourself like the filthy animal you are.”

“Yes! Anything! Any- ah- thing anything.. just..!” A loud moan as Goro presses into his sweet spot interrupts him.

“Just.. what, Akira?” Goro continues, cruelly massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves which has Akira finally breaking to the point of tears.

“Oh- ah- P.. pleashe..!” His words are somewhat slurred by the saliva that pools in his mouth at Goro's ruthless treatment, so he has to swallow it back down before continuing. “ Please fuck me..! Fuck me a- ah- and fill me up! Ah.. F.. fill me u- ahhh- up until.. you can't anymore a-and.. Until you have to cum ou- ohh- outside of me, please!”

Akira's vulgar begging is more than enough, Goro decides.

He grabs him firmly by the hip as he pulls his fingers out, despite Akira's protests, and instead busies them with slipping the ring off the raven's poor weeping cock. It takes everything in Akira not to come undone right that moment, but his desire for Goro keeps him together, even if just for a little bit longer.

That is more than enough for Goro to unzip his pants and pull his dick out, spreading the leftover lube on it the best he could before lining up at Akira's entrance and starting to push inside, his hands gripping Akira's thighs enough to bruise later.  
As he's finally given what he has been craving for so long, Akira can't help but gasp as he finally, finally feels full with Goro's shaft inside him and thrusting at that even pace at first, letting him adjust to the size before he'd speed up.

Sadly, the poor thief doesn't last for longer than a few thrusts, his release coming in waves as Goro hits that bundle of nerves inside of him that show him heaven itself.  
Goro groans at the feeling of Akira tensing up around him during the release, the younger boy's body trembling in the orgasmic shock before going limp in the aftermath's high, his breathing short and erratic as he struggles to come back to his senses.

As if Goro would allow such.

He soon picks up his pace again, Akira unable to do much else but let his throat moan Goro's name without restraint, tears spilling in overstimulation. And Goro? Goro has never seen a sight quite so beautiful.

It doesn't take much longer for Goro to release inside of his lover, but he doesn't show it as much as possible, selfishly enjoying Akira's hopelessness in the moment as he cries from enough pleasure that it borders on pain.  
Just how Goro is very much aware he likes it.

All good things must come to an end, though, and this one ends with Goro leaning in to kiss Akira, their moans blending into one as the detective finally reaches the peak, spilling his seed inside of the thief just as he begged him to earlier.

The kiss is broken only for the two to finally catch their breaths, Goro slightly trembling above Akira as he fights to gain his composure back. They stay like that, quiet and exhausted for a moment before Akira's moan breaks the silence.

Goro moves again.

“I haven't fulfilled your request yet.. right?”  
It was going to be a long night, indeed.


End file.
